Chip
C H I P By Jarkie. It looks amazing! This character belongs to AvalonCat. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. |-|Character= A P P E A R A N C E Chip is a male SandWing who is smaller than usual. His legs are short and his tail is shorter than usual. He also is slightly chubby. Chip is a pale yellow with flecks of tan and brown. His eyes are amber. His belly is a lighter version of his main scales. His wing membrane is a dark faded yellow with flecks of brown near the tips. His horns and claws are a faded light brown. Chips spine is the same color as his horns. His feet are well worn and covered in calluses from walking. Because he is small and chubby, flying is difficult so he tends to stay on the ground. He wears a green poncho with zigzags on the edges. P E R S O N A L I T Y Chip is very friendly and easy to get along with. He finds almost everything interesting unless he has heard it over an over and over and it has become annoying. He is very liked among his friends and acquaintances. Chip can easily tolerate rude dragons. Its almost like their mean words bounce right off him. He is normally picked on for being short and chubby but he doesn't mind it. His secret weapon is his kindness. His calm and cheerful voice can melt almost any cold heart. Chip has an interest in about everything. He loves to learn and loves knowledge and treasures it greatly. Normally in his conversations, you are the one learning since he will go on and on about one subject. A really good attention grabber for him is something new like a new discovery or something he hasn't heard about. Chip is also very curious but he doesn't let it get him into trouble, he always finds an easier way to satisfy his feelings. Chip is very clever and a good problem solver as well. Because of his wide knowledge on subjects, he uses logic to solve a mystery or problem. His friends always come to him to solve friendship struggles or other everyday questions and wonders. Chip though, can get stressed very easily. He tends to forget some important thing he was supposed to do and has to quickly do it in the last thirty seconds. This really upsets him and he can loose his appetite and friendliness. For being smart, it appears strange to others but it is only something he is asked to do by another dragon. If its something he plans to do himself, he can remember it. Chip can also get stressed when he is forced to make a decision or everything is thrown at him at once. If this happens, he will give up and go crawl in a hole or something. S K I L L S Strengths *Smart, intelligent and curious *SandWing Abilities *Great at storytelling *Good debater. Weaknesses *Weak flyer *Plump and overweight *Slow *Terrible fighter. H I S T O R Y Chip was born in the northern SandKingdom near the IceWing border. During this time, it was near the end of the SandWing Succession war. His parents were run away soldiers sick of war. Chip was raised with two other siblings. A sister and a brother. When Chip was born, he was very small and his older brother called him a runt for three years. His little sister on the other hand, was very sweet to him and loved his dearly. He soon grew closer to his brother in their love for food. When Chip turned five, Burn forced his family back into the war. HIs brother, sister and parents were sent to battle. Burn had other plans for Chip. Since Chip was a little different, Burn wanted to keep him. Chip was very spoiled and loved all over by Burn. Chip liked the attention and started to crush on Burn but this ended very quickly when he over heard Burn talking to some other dragons about her "pet" dragon. Chip was crushed and ran away. Chip traveled to the Scorpion Den since it was the best place to go. The moment he stepped inside, he was showered in teasing words about is looks. Chip easily overcame this by being nice to the dragons in the den and he soon became very popular. When Chip was in the SandWing palace, Burn would take him to the tower with her collection of stuffed creatures. Chip was inspired by these and made up stories and told them to the younger dragons. One day, his sister stumbled into the Scorpion Den from a battle. Chip was thrilled by this and started introducing her to all the other dragons. His sister told him about the Mud Kingdom and the Sky Kingdom and all the places she had been. This sparked Chip's curiosity. He soon started finding a desire to talk to travelers that visited the Scorpion Den. This is how he learned about the world. The travelers loved to talk to him and blab on about their discoveries and so on. Chip then liked to take this info and tell others about it since he was so intrigued by it. Soon Chip was called the "Gate greeter" since he would wait at the gate to meet someone new. Around when Chip was eight, it was the end of the war and many SandWings were returning home from across Pyrrhia. Some soldiers came back to the Scorpion Den where Chip was waiting at the entrance to talk to them. This is when Chip met Salsa. Salsa was really rude to him and gave him a hard time about his appearance and teased him for being weak and a coward to fight in the war. Chip was very startled at this first approach but was determined to earn her favor. This kept up for months. Finally Chip decided to kill with kindness. He started off by saying how nice she was and how he thought she was very brave after all she had been through. This really did startle her and broke something inside her. As Chip continued to be nice to her, Salsa slowly opened up and it came up that she was very mean because she had fought in Scarlet's arena. The reason she had become so rude was that she was bullied by the other competitors. She also watched her best friend die in the talons of Peril. Chip felt sorry for her wishing he had a way to make her feel better. He decided that the only way to make her feel better, was to expose everything. He asked more questions about her experience in Scarlet's Arena and her friend. By the end of their conversation, Salsa was heart broken but all her grief had finally came out. Salsa really started being a lot nicer and sweet after that but was still her old stubborn and prideful self. Chip started to really like Salsa now that she was nicer and started to see her as a close friend or maybe more than a friend. Chip and Salsa started to hang out more. Chip told Salsa his backstory as well so they could be "even". Before Chip turned 9, his sister discovered that their parents were killed in the war. Chip was crushed, he was loved dearly by his parents. All they had ever wanted was to raise a family. Chip really lost his friendliness and was lost in grief for weeks. Salsa felt grief for him and made him feel better by telling him she knew what it felt like when she lost her best friend. This event sparked Salsa's love for Chip and Chip's love for Salsa. After Chip turned nine, his brother visited the Scorpion Den. He had been in the Mud Kingdom when his parents died and stayed their for a long time feeling lost and having no where to go. He found that his sibling were in the Scorpion Den and decided to go there. Chip and his sister welcomed their brother with a warm hug and a big celebration. Chip eagerly introduced his brother to Salsa as well. That evening on that day, Salsa and Chip found a moment alone together. Salsa told Chip how happy she was for him that his brother turned up. Chip really could feel his heart fluttering. He told her how worried he was that his brother was maybe dead too. After an awkward silence, Salsa confessed her love for him. Chip really brightened up and confessed his love too. Salsa was very happy. She told him she was worried he didn't feel the same way since she was so mean to him at first. She also told him he was the only dragon she told her backstory too and that she felt he was the only one who really cared for her. Chip told her that it was exactly how he felt too. The two went on all that night telling each other how they really like each other and their love grew. A few days later, Chip proposed to Salsa and she said yes. Today, Chip lives with Salsa in the southern territories of the Sand Kingdom with his brother and sister. T R I V I A * Chip's favorite food is bacon. * Chip sometimes needs a break from Salsa * Chip gets mad when other dragons talk to Salsa * Chip doesn't like to admit that he once had a crush on Burn * Chip secretly grieves for burn * Chip wants to get revenge on his brother someday (In a fun way). * Chip wants to have a lot of eggs. |-|Gallery= G A L L E R Y H moment.png|By Bone. Thank you!!! IMG-4139.jpg|By Jarkie, so pretty!!! IMG 20180620 165215.jpg|By SingingDragoness. |-|Relationships= R E L A T I O N S H I P S (Ask to be added to relationships) Salsa Chip and Salsa are very close. They sometimes argue but it tends to be over very small things. Chip cares deeply for Salsa and tends to do all the chores for her. He doesn't like to see her work. Chip loves the way Salsa cooks. She always adds a bit of spice to thinks which makes Chip's favorite dish, bacon, taste rare. Salsa always adds a bit of spice to Chips life which makes Salsa very special to Chip. She can turn a dull cloudy day into a bright one. Sometimes Salsa adds a little to much Spice and can drive Chip crazy, after a good nights rest though he will cool off. {| Category:Content (AvalonCat)